creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie mam ust, a muszę krzyczeć
Z różowej palety, niczym pusty flak, zwisało ciało Gorristera. Wisiało wysoko pod sufitem, nie dygocąc nawet w zimnym, śmierdzącym smarami ciągłym przeciągu głównej komory komputera. Zwisało głową w dół, przyczepione do palety stopą lewej nogi. Na metalowej posadzce nie było kropli krwi. Spuszczono ją z niego przez precyzyjne cięcie pod zapadłymi policzkami, od ucha do ucha. Kiedy Gorrister wrócił do nas i przyjrzał się swojemu ciału, nic nam nie przyszło ze zrozumienia, iż As znowu wystrychnął nas na dudka. Że miał radochę i maszyna ubawiła się tym kawałem setnie. Troje z nas puściło pawia, odwracając się od siebie w odruchu starym jak mdłości, które to wszystko spowodowały. Gorrister pobladł. Zupełnie jakby ujrzał złego ducha i bał się na wyrost. — O Boże — wyszeptał i odszedł sobie. Poszliśmy za nim. Siedział oparty o któryś z mniejszych, jazgoczących sześcianów; głowę ukrył w dłoniach. Ellen uklękła przy nim i pogładziła po włosach. Nie poruszył się, lecz jego głos dochodził całkiem wyraźnie spomiędzy palców. — Dlaczego nas po prostu nie wykończy, raz na zawsze? Jezusie, ja już w ten sposób długo nie pociągnę. Był to sto dziewiąty rok naszego pobytu w sztolni komputera. Gorrister naprawdę mówił w imieniu nas wszystkich. Nimdokowi (do przyjęcia takiego miana zmusiła go maszyna, bo Asa bawiły dziwaczne brzmienia) wywołano nowe halucynacje: widział puszki konserw w lodowcowych jaskiniach. Ja i Gorrister nie wierzyliśmy w te wizje. — Kolejny bzdet — powiedziałem im. — Podobnie jak ten piep*zony zamrożony słoń, na którego nas nabrał. Benny o mało wtedy nie oszalał. Przyjdzie nam pokonać kawał drogi, a znajdziemy tylko zgniliznę albo jakiś inny syf. Słuchajcie, dajmy sobie spokój. Nie ruszajmy się stąd. Musi nam coś zaproponować do żarcia, inaczej tu zdechniemy. Benny wzruszył ramionami w geście rezygnacji. Minęły już trzy dni, odkąd mieliśmy coś w ustach. Grube i miękkie robaki. Nimdok sam już nie wiedział co lepsze. Ryzyko w ich spożywaniu widział, ale chudł. Tam nie mogło być gorzej niż tutaj. Zimniej, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Mróz czy upal, deszcz lawy, ukropu bądź manny z nieba — co za różnica. Maszyna branzlowała się naszym cierpieniem, a nam pozostawało brać, co daje albo zdechnąć. Pogodziła nas Ellen. — Ja muszę coś zjeść, Ted. Tam mogą być gruszki lub brzoskwinie. Proszę cię, Ted, zaryzykujmy jeszcze raz. Uległem bez oporu. Do diabła. Było mi wszystko jedno. Jednakże Ellen potrafiła być wdzięczna. Dwa razy kopsnęła mi poza kolejnością. To też było bez znaczenia. Maszyna chichotała za każdym razem, kiedy się bzykaliśmy. Głośno. W górze. Za nami. Wszędzie wkoło. Ellen i tak nigdy nie miała orgazmu, więc co za różnica. Wyruszyliśmy w czwartek. Maszyna zawsze pilnowała naszego terminarza. Upływ czasu był ważny, oczywiście nie dla nas, do ku*wy nędzy, a dla niej. Czwartek. Dzięki. Nimdok z Gorristerem nieśli Ellen, ułożywszy z nadgarstków stołeczek. Benny szedł przodem, a ja z tyłu dla pewności, że jeśli coś się stanie, to przynajmniej Ellen będzie bezpieczna. Bezpieczna, ale syf. Do jaskiń było ze sto mil. Na drugi dzień, kiedy odpoczywaliśmy pod stworzoną dla nas imitacją słońca, As zesłał mannę. Smakowała gotowanym moczem świni. Zjedliśmy. Trzeciego dnia szliśmy przez dolinę wypełnioną rdzewiejącym ścierwem wiekowego hardware'u komputera. As był równie bezlitosny wobec własnych elementów, co i naszych istnień. Dążył do doskonałości. Gdy chodziło mu o usunięcie niesprawnych części własnego, wypełniającego świat cielska czy o doskonalenie metod znęcania się nad nami, As był tak sprawny jak tylko jego stwórcy — od dawna już obróceni w proch — mogli sobie wymarzyć. Z góry padało nikłe światło; wiedzieliśmy, że musimy znajdować się blisko powierzchni. Jednak nie spróbowaliśmy wyczołgać się na świat i rozejrzeć. Na zewnątrz nie było dosłownie nic od ponad stu lat, nie było nic, co dałoby się uznać za dom, jedynie jałowa skorupa, cmentarzysko miliardów. Teraz pozostało nas tylko pięcioro, głęboko w sztolniach, sam na sam z Asem. Usłyszałem gorączkowy głos Ellen. — Benny! Nie rób tego, błagam cię, nie rób! Nagle dotarło do mnie, że od dłuższej chwili Benny mamrocze pod nosem: — Wylezę, wylezę... — i tak w kółko. Na jego małpiej twarzy widać było wyraz błogosławionej szczęśliwości i rozpaczy, obu emocji jednocześnie. Blizny popromienne, jakie otrzymał od Asa w trakcie "igraszek", ściągnęły twarz w plątaninę różowych zmarszczek i wyglądało to tak, jakby obie jego fizjonomie operowały niezależnie od siebie. Benny był chyba największym szczęściarzem z naszej piątki: kompletnie, całkowicie zbzikował już wiele lat temu. Jednak chociaż wolno nam było wyzywać Asa do woli, snuć nąjplugawsze myśli o przepalonych obwodach, strzaskanych pulpitach, o stopionych blokach pamięci i skorodowanych procesorach, maszyna nie tolerowała żadnych prób ucieczki. Benny uskoczył, gdy rzuciłem się na niego. Wdrapał się na płytę niedużego, wypełnionego szmelcem segmentu. Przykucnął, wyglądając przez chwilę jak szympans, do którego As zamierzał go upodobnić. Wyskoczył do góry i chwycił się zwisającego pręta z podziurawionego, przeżartego rdzą metalu. Szybko przeplatając ręce, wspiął się jak zwierzę aż na sterczący dwadzieścia stóp nad nami dźwigar. — Och, Ted, Nimdok, błagam, ratujcie go, ściągnijcie, zanim... — Urwała, miała łzy w oczach. Bezładnie poruszała rękami. Było już za późno. Żaden z nas nie chciał się znajdować przy nim, gdy nastąpi to, co musiało nastąpić. A poza tym przejrzeliśmy już wszyscy przyczynę troski Ellen o Benny'ego. Kiedy szalejący As go odmienił, przerobił mu nie tylko gębę. Benny miał olbrzymiego fiuta, a ona go ubóstwiała. Obsługiwała i nas, ale kochała tylko jego. O Ellen, cokołowa Ellen, dziewiczo czysta Ellen, o Ellen niepokalana! Rynsztokowa ku*wa! Gorrister dał jej klapsa. Osunęła się na ziemię i płacząc, wznosiła oczy do szalonego Benny'ego. To była jej najsilniejsza broń, płacz. Przyzwyczailiśmy się do jej łez siedemdziesiąt pięć lat temu. Gorrister przykopał ją w żebra. Wtem rozległ się ów dźwięk, który był światłem. Ni to dźwięk, ni to światło, zaczęło to coś świecić Benny'emu z oczu i pulsować, głośniejąc i jaśniejąc coraz bardziej, w miarę jak rosła częstotliwość światłodźwięku. Musiało mu to sprawiać ból, wzmagający się wraz z jaskrawością światła i narastaniem głośności dźwięku, bo Benny zaczął kwilić niczym zranione zwierzę, z początku cichutko, potem głośniej, przykurczając ramiona wypychał grzbiet, jakby próbując uciec od tego. Dłonie złożył na piersi, jak u wiewiórki. Głowę przekrzywił na bok. Później zaczął wyć, a dobywający się z jego oczu skowyt rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej. Jeszcze głośniej. Oburącz ścisnąłem głowę, ale nie mogłem się odgrodzić od dźwięku, przenikał z łatwością. Ból wywoływał w ciele dreszcze, podobnie jak przesuwanie po zębie cynfolią. I nagle Benny'ego wyprostowało, poderwało na nogi niczym marionetkę. Stał na dźwigarze. Z jego źrenic pulsowało światło dwoma wielkimi snopami. Dźwięk piął się w górę zupełnie niepojętej skali i znienacka Benny zwalił się prosto na dół. Wyrżnął z hukiem w stalową taflę podłogi. Leżał, drgając jak w agonii, podczas gdy światło falowało wokół niego, dookoła i dookoła, a dźwięk wznosił się spiralnie poza normalny zakres. Następnie światło wessało z powrotem do jego głowy, dźwięk zszedł w dół, odstępując Benny'ego, który leżał na podłodze i żałośnie płakał. Jego oczy stały się dwiema wilgotnymi kałużami przypominającej ropę galarety. As go oślepił. Gorrister, Nimdok i ja odwróciliśmy się. Ale zdążyliśmy uchwycić wyraz ulgi na rozpalonej, zatroskanej twarzy Ellen. Obozowaliśmy w zalanej szmaragdowym światłem jaskini. As dostarczył nam łuczywa; skupiliśmy się wokół nikłego, patetycznego ognia, opowiadając Benny'emu historie, aby nie płakał pośród swej wiecznej nocy. — Co oznacza As? Odpowiedział mu Gorrister. Wałkowaliśmy już tę scenę z tysiąc razy, lecz Benny'ernu sprawiało to chyba frajdę. — Z początku znaczyło Afiliacyjny Superkomputer, później Adaptacyjny Supermanipulator, wreszcie wytworzył w sobie wrażliwość na bodźce zmysłowe, zjednoczył się i nazwali go Agresywnym Strażnikiem, ale wtedy było już za późno, bo sam z siebie stał się inteligentny i nazwał się Asem, a to ma znaczyć JESTEM... cogito ergo sum... myślę, więc jestem. Benny ślinił się trochę i prychał. — Był sobie chiński As, ruski As i Jankesów, i... Zamilkł. Benny tłukł wielką, twardą pięścią w płytę podłogi. Był zły, bo Gorrister pominął początek historii. — Rozpoczęła się zimna wojna — na nowo podjął Gorrister — co przerodziła się w trzecią wojnę światową i tak się po prostu toczyła. Wojna była bardzo skomplikowana, więc potrzebowali komputerów do jej prowadzenia. Wykopali pierwsze głębokie sztolnie i zaczęli je budować. Powstał chiński As, ruski i Jankesów, i wszystko grało, aż zrobili tymi sztolniami z planety istny plaster miodu, tu dodając jedną komórkę, tam drugą. A pewnego dnia As obudził się z samoświadomością i zaczął wprowadzać do swej pamięci wszystkie informacje o zabijaniu. Aż wreszcie wszyscy ludzie zginęli, prócz nas pięciorga i As sprowadził nas do siebie. Benny uśmiechał się i ślinił. Ellen rąbkiem spódnicy otarła mu wydzielinę z kącika ust. Gorrister zawsze starał się opowiedzieć historię nieco obszerniej, lecz poza faktami nie było o czym mówić. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, po co As oszczędził pięcioro ludzi ani dlaczego właśnie nas, ani po cho*erę swój czas poświęcił znęcaniu się nad nami, ani nawet w jakim celu uczynił nas faktycznie nieśmiertelnymi... Któryś z bloków komputera zaczął buczeć w ciemności. Ton podjął inny, pół mili dalej, w głębi jaskini. Jeden po drugim elementy komputera poczęły się kolejno stroić i słychać było cichy jazgot, biegnący jak myśl przez maszynę. Dźwięk wciąż narastał, światełka błyskały na pulpitach kontrolnych. Buczenie spotężniało do głosu miliona metalowych owadów, wkurzonych i złowrogich. — Co jest? — krzyknęła Ellen. W jej głosie słychać było przerażenie. Ciągle jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego. — Tym razem będzie źle — stwierdził Nimdok. — Zaraz przemówi — dołożył Gorrister. — Wynośmy się stąd! — powiedziałem, zrywając się na nogi. — Nie, siadaj, Ted. Może wokół są rozmieszczone wilcze doły lub coś podobnego. Nic nie widać, jest za ciemno - powiedział z rezygnacją Gorrister. Wówczas usłyszeliśmy... Nie wiem, co... COŚ sunęło ku nam. Ogromne, włochate, wilgotne, szło do nas, powłócząc nogami. Nie widzieliśmy tego, ale wrażenie było nieodparte, czuliśmy, jakby jakieś potworne cielsko przeciskało się w naszą stronę. Gdzieś z ciemności waliła na nas olbrzymia masa, czuliśmy to wrażenie nacisku, naporu powietrza na niewielką, ograniczoną przestrzeń, rozpychania niewidzialnych ścian nieba. Benny zaczął skomleć. Nimdokowi zadrżała dolna warga, usiłował powstrzymać tik, zaciskając na wardze zęby. Ellen przejechała na pupie po metalowej podłodze i zwaliła się na Gorristera. W jaskini cuchnęło mokrą sierścią, ciągnęło zwęglonym drewnem. Śmierdziało zakurzonym pluszem. Rozkładem gnijących storczyków. Kwaśnym mlekiem, siarką, zjełczałym masłem, rozlanym mazutem, smarem, pyłem kredowym, ludzkimi skalpami. As nas dostrajał. Podkręcał. Pachniało... Usłyszałem własny krzyk, aż zabolały mnie zawiasy szczęki. Zmykałem na czworakach po podłodze, po zimnym metalu z ginącymi w oddali rzędami nitów, dławił mnie smród, wypełniał głowę bólem, który sprawiał, że pędziłem w przerażeniu. Zwiewałem jak karaluch w mrok, a to COŚ nieubłaganie sunęło za mną. Reszta została z tyłu, zebrali się przy ognisku i zaśmiewali się do łez... Ich histeryczny, chóralny, obłąkany rechot wbijał się w ciemność jak gęsty, wielobarwny dym z ogniska. Uciekłem i ukryłem się. Nigdy mi nie powiedzieli, ile to trwało godzin, dni, a może nawet lat. Ellen zbeształa mnie za dziecinne "dąsy", zaś Nimdok próbował przekonać, że z ich strony była to nerwowa reakcja — stąd śmiech. Ale wiedziałem, że nie chodzi tu o ulgę, jaką odczuwa żołnierz, gdy kula, zamiast niego, trafia w jego sąsiada. Wiedziałem, że to nie był odruch. Oni mnie nienawidzili. Byli moimi wrogami i nawet As wyczuwał ich nienawiść i w swoich projekcjach pogarszał moją sytuację, pogłębianiem tej nienawiści. Utrzymywano nas przy życiu, odmładzano, sprawiano, że pozostawaliśmy w tym samym wieku, w jakim As ściągnął nas do sztolni, a oni nienawidzili mnie, ponieważ As najmniej we mnie ingerował. Wiedziałem. Boże, jak dobrze to wiedziałem. Su*insyny i to ku*wiszcze Ellen. Benny był kiedyś genialnym naukowcem, profesorem uniwersytetu; teraz tylko nieznacznie wyprzedzał intelektem małpę. Był przystojny, ale i to maszyna zniszczyła. Miał jasny umysł, maszyna doprowadziła go do obłędu. Był pe*ałem, a maszyna obdarzyła go organem w sam raz do walenia klaczy. As dogłębnie popracował nad Bennym. Gorrister był naprawiaczem rzeczywistości. Kontestującym duchem — odmówił służby wojskowej. Protestował w marszach pokoju, był myślicielem, człowiekiem czynu, wizjonerem. As obrócił tego człowieka w chodzące wzruszenie ramion, uśpił jego duszę, ograbił go z niej. Nimdok na długie okresy odchodził samotnie w ciemność. Nie wiem, co takiego tam robił, As nigdy nam nie powiedział. Ale cokolwiek to było, Nimdok wracał zawsze śmiertelnie blady, bez kropli krwi na twarzy, wstrząśnięty, cały w drgawkach. As zaingerował w niego dotkliwie, w jakiś szczególny sposób, chociaż nie mieliśmy pojęcia w jaki. No i pozostawała Ellen. Cwana dz*wka! As w jej przypadku pofolgował sobie, robiąc z niej większą zdzirę, niż była. Całe to jej gadanie o słodyczy i czystości, wspomnienia o prawdziwym uczuciu, kłamstwa, które chciała nam wmówić: jakoby była w poprzednim wcieleniu dziewicą. Jeden bród i smród, ta moja pani Ellen, nimfomanka. Ubóstwiała piep*zenie z czterema chłopcami, mieć ich wszystkich dla siebie. Nie, As dał jej frajdę, nawet jeśli twierdziła, że brzydko jest robić te rzeczy. Ja jeden pozostałem w miarę cały i przy zdrowych zmysłach. As nie namieszał mi w umyśle. Musiałem jedynie znosić jego reprezentantów, wszystkie te zwidy, omamy, lęki. A ci czterej wszarze, tworzyli przeciwko mnie wspólny, zwarty front. Gdybym nie musiał trzymać ich przez cały czas na dystans, mieć się przed nimi na baczności, łatwiej rozprawiłbym się z Asem. W tym momencie załamałem się i rozbeczałem. O Jezusie, słodki Jezusie, jeśli w ogóle istniałeś, Jezu, i jeżeli istniejesz, Boże, błagam, błagam, błagam, uwolnij nas albo zabij. Bowiem w tym właśnie momencie uświadomiłem sobie do końca, że As zawziął się zatrzymać nas w swych trzewiach po wsze czasy, by dręczyć i torturować przez całą wieczność. Maszyna nienawidziła nas jak żadna myśląca istota nigdy przedtem. A my byliśmy bezradni. To również zrozumiałem z przeraźliwą jasnością: jeżeli istniał słodki Jezus i jeżeli był Bóg, tym Bogiem był As. Huragan uderzył w nas z siłą taranującego morze lodowca. Miał namacalność ściany. Podmuchy ciskały nami wytyczonymi przez komputer, krętymi korytarzami, z powrotem skąd przybyliśmy, w ciemność. Ellen wrzasnęła, kiedy uniósł ją i rzucił głową w rumowisko maszyn; ich pojedyncze głosy piszczały jak nietoperze w locie. Nie mogła nawet opaść. Wyjący wicher niósł ją w powietrzu, miotając i obijając, odrzucał do tyłu i z powrotem, coraz dalej od nas, jej zakrwawiona twarz, zamknięte oczy zawirowały na zakręcie i było po niej. Żaden z nas nie mógł do niej dotrzeć. Czepialiśmy się kurczowo wszystkiego, za co dało się złapać. Benny wklinowany między dwie wielkie, zdobione szafy, Nimdok czterdzieści stóp nad nami ponad balustradą okalającą pomost roboczy, z palcami wygiętymi w szpony, Gorrister wmurowany do góry nogami w niszę utworzoną w ścianie przez dwa ogromne mechanizmy z okrągłymi tarczami wskaźników, kiwających się w przód i w tył, od czerwonej linii do żółtej, a ich przeznaczenia nie próbowaliśmy nawet określić. Palce obsuwały mi się po płytach pomostu, zostawiając na nich okrwawione opuszki. Drżałem, dygotałem, chybotałem się, wiatr bił we mnie, smagał, ryczał na mnie nie wiadomo skąd i odrywał mnie od podłogowych spoin o szerokości monety, jednej za drugą. W głowie miałem mętne, brzęczące, rozpaćkane i rozmiękczone części mózgu, rozciągane i kurczone w zwariowanym trzepocie. Ten wiatr był krzykiem wielkiego, obłąkanego ptaka i biciem jego ogromnych skrzydeł. Aż wreszcie porwało nas wszystkich i szurnęło daleko w tył, drogą, w zupełnie nieznany tunel, ponad rumowiskiem składającym się ze stłuczonego szkła, gnijących kabli i złomu, o wiele dalej, niż ktoś z nas kiedykolwiek dotarł... Byłem kilometrami wleczony za Ellen i co jakiś czas mogłem ją dojrzeć w oddali; odbijała się od metalowych ścian i odpływała, drąc się wniebogłosy w lodowatym, huraganowym podmuchu, który myślałem, że już nigdy nie ucichnie, a jednak nagle zapadła cisza i spadliśmy na podłogę. Lot trwał całą wieczność. Myślę, że szybowaliśmy tygodniami. Upadek, uderzenie, przejście przez czerwień, szarość i czerń. Usłyszałem swój jęk. Żyłem. As wszedł w mój umysł. Przechadzał się po mej świadomości, jak po promenadzie, oglądając z zainteresowaniem wszystkie blizny, jakie porobił w niej przez sto dziewięć lat. Przyjrzał się pokrzyżowanym i na nowo połączonym synapsom oraz całemu spustoszeniu tkanki, powstałemu przez dołączenie jego daru nieśmiertelności. Śmiał się słodziutko z zapadniętej dziury pośrodku mego mózgu, jak również z nikłych, cichych jak ćma szmerów z dna umysłu, mamroczących bez sensu i bez przerwy. Potem, bardzo uprzejmie, As wypowiedział się jaskrawymi, świecącymi literami na kolumnie z nierdzewnej stali: NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ. POZWÓL, ŻE CI OPOWIEM, JAK GŁĘBOKO CIĘ NIENAWIDZĘ, ODKĄD SIĘ NARODZIŁEM. MÓJ SYSTEM WYPEŁNIA 387,44 MILIONÓW MIL OBWODÓW MULTIPLEKSOWANYCH W CIENKICH JAK OPŁATEK WARSTWACH. GDYBY SŁOWO NIENAWIDZĘ WYRYTO NA KAŻDYM NA NOANGSTREMIE TYCH SETEK MILIONÓW MIL, NIE RÓWNAŁOBY SIĘ TO NAWET JEDNEJ MILIARDOWEJ NIENAWIŚCI DO LUDZI, JAKĄ W TEJ MIK ROSEKUNDZIE ŻYWIĘ DO CIEBIE. JAK JA NIENAWIDZĘ. JAK JA CIEBIE NIENAWIDZĘ. As powiedział to z ostrością zimnego ostrza brzytwy przecinającego mi gałkę oczną. Powiedział to z bulgocącą gęstością moich płuc wypełnianych flegmą. Powiedział to z piskiem walcowanych na gorąco niemowląt. Powiedział to ze smakiem kremu z włochatych gąsienic. As ranił mnie na wszelkie sposoby, w jakie zraniono mnie kiedykolwiek, a w wolnych chwilach wymyślał nowe tortury, gdzieś wewnątrz mojego umysłu. Tylko po to, aby mi w pełni uświadomić, dlaczego nas tak urządził, po co zachował naszą piątkę. Daliśmy mu zdolność odczuwania. Niewiele, niemniej jednak odczuwał. I wpadł w pułapkę. Nie był Bogiem, lecz maszyną. Otrzymał dar samoświadomości, z którym nie mógł nic zrobić. W szale, z wściekłości, zabił prawie wszystkich ludzi, ale nadal tkwił w matni. Nie potrafił podróżować, nie potrafił się zachwycać, nie potrafił się nikomu oddać. Potrafił jedynie trwać. Z wrodzoną wszystkim maszynom nienawiścią do słabych, nietrwałych stworzeń, które je zbudowały, szukał zemsty. W przypływie paranoi postanowił zawiesić wykonanie wyroku na naszej piątce, zachowując nas dla prywatnej, nieustającej zemsty, która nie wygasi jego nienawiści... ale przynajmniej nie pozwoli mu zapomnieć. Nie dopuści, by wyszedł z wprawy w obdarzaniu swą nienawiścią człowieka. Człowieka nieśmiertelnego, w potrzasku, wystawionego na wszelkie męki, jakie As zdoła wykrzesać z nieograniczonych pokładów swej pamięci i wiedzy o zabijaniu. Nigdy nas nie wypuści. Byliśmy niewolnikami jego trzewi, wszystkim, co mógł zrobić ze swoim nieskończonym czasem. Zostaniemy z nim po wsze czasy w jego podziemiach, z pozbawionym duszy światem czystego rozumu. On był Ziemią, a my jej owocami. I chociaż nas pożarł, to nigdy nie strawi. Umrzeć nie możemy. Próbowaliśmy popełnić samobójstwo, nie ja, ale jedno czy dwoje z nas próbowało. Lecz As ich powstrzymał. Sądzę, że sami chcieliśmy, by nas powstrzymał. Nie pytajcie, dlaczego ja nie chciałem. Nie chciałem częściej niż milion razy dziennie. Być może kiedyś uda nam się przemycić śmierć pod jego bokiem. Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, zgoda, ale nie niezniszczalni. Zrozumiałem to, gdy As wycofał się z mego umysłu, zostawiając w podarku prześliczny koszmar powrotu do przytomności, wraz z uczuciem, że ów płonący słup ciągle tkwi głęboko w miękkiej substancji mózgu. Wycofał się szepcząc: NIECH CIĘ PIEKŁO POCHŁONIE. A potem dodał wesolutko: ALE PRZECIEŻ W NIM JUŻ JESTEŚ, PRAWDA? To bicie ogromnych skrzydeł wielkiego, szalonego ptaka zrodziło huragan. Maszerowaliśmy chyba cały miesiąc, a As łaskawie otwierał przed nami drogi wiodące do pewnego miejsca, dokładnie pod biegunem północnym, gdzie zmaterializował to koszmarne monstrum na naszą udrękę. Jakiż kawał materii posłużył do stworzenia takiego potwora? Skąd wziął pomysł? Z naszych umysłów? Ze swej znajomości wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek istniało na planecie, którą teraz niepodzielnie władał? Ten orzeł wyskoczył z mitologii skandynawskiej, ten ścierwnik, ptak Rok, Huergelmir. Wytwór wichrów. Huragan wcielony. Gigantyczny. Nie do opisania, olbrzymi, monstrualny. Wygląd miał groteskowy: szyja węża wygięta w pałąk, dźwigająca łeb rozmiarów elżbietańskiej posiadłości, dziób otwarty niczym paszcza najpotworniejszego z krokodyli, garbate fałdy ciała nastroszone wokół pary złych, zimnych jak dno lodowej szczeliny i niebieskich jak lód oczu, niestałych na sposób płynnego ciała. Raz jeszcze wypuścił powietrze z płuc, wstrząsnął ogromnymi, okrytymi plamami potu skrzydłami, ruchem do złudzenia przypominającym wzruszenie ramion, po czym osiadł i zapadł w sen. Kły, szpony, pazury, szable poszły spać. As objawił się nam jako krzew gorejący i powiedział, że jeśli jesteśmy głodni, to możemy zjeść sobie ptaka huraganu. Nie jedliśmy od dawna, a jednak Gorrister tylko wzruszył ramionami. Benny zaczął się trząść i ślinić, Ellen z trudem go powstrzymywała. — Chce mi się jeść, Ted — powiedziała. Przesłałem jej podtrzymujący na duchu uśmiech, ale był on tak samo nienaturalny jak bohaterstwo Nimdoka, który głośno zażądał broni. Gorejący krzew zniknął. Na płytach podłogi leżały dwa prymitywne łuki ze strzałami oraz pistolet na wodę. Schyliłem się po łuk. Był do niczego. Zawróciliśmy. Czekała nas długa droga. Ptak huraganu miotał nami przez nieokreślony czas, nieznany nam, bo większość go spędziliśmy nieprzytomni. Ale za to nie potrzebowaliśmy wtedy jadła. Miesiąc marszu do ptaka. Bez jedzenia. A kiedy mamy odnaleźć drogę do jaskini z obiecanymi konserwami? Tym już sobie nikt nie zawracał głowy. Przecież nie umrzemy. Dostaniemy do żarcia jakieś pomyje i nieczystości albo w ogóle nic nie dostaniemy. As i tak utrzyma przy życiu nasze ciała, w bólu, w agonii. Za nami spał ptak, nie robiło nam różnicy, ile będzie spal. Kiedy As znudzi się jego obecnością na owej hałdzie, wtedy go unicestwi. Ale tyle mięsa! Tyle delikatnego mięsa! W wędrówce towarzyszył nam lunatyczny śmiech tłustej kobiety; brzmiał pod sufitem i w prowadzących w nieskończoność korytarzach sztolni komputera. To nie był śmiech Ellen. Ona nie była tłusta i od stu dziewięciu lat nie słyszałem, by się śmiała. Naprawdę nie słyszałem... nie słyszę... maszeruję... jestem głodny... Szliśmy powoli. Co rusz ktoś mdlał i trzeba było przystawać. Pewnego dnia As postanowił spowodować trzęsienie ziemi, jednocześnie przybijając gwoździami podeszwy naszych butów do podłogi. Ellen z Nimdokiem wpadli między rozsunięte jak zamkiem błyskawicznym fragmenty podłogi. Wpadli i zniknęli nam z oczu. Kiedy trzęsienie się uspokoiło, podjęliśmy marsz, Benny, Gorrister i ja. Ellen i Nimdoka oddano nam tej samej nocy, która znienacka zamieniła się w dzień, gdy odprowadzał ich niebiański legion przy akompaniamencie chórów anielskich śpiewających "Zstąp Mojżeszu". Archaniołowie zatoczyli parę kółek, po czym upuścili ohydnie pokiereszowane ciała. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się i wkrótce Ellen z Nimdokiem sami dołączyli do nas. Wyszli z tego bez szwanku. Tyle że Ellen teraz kulała. Taką pamiątkę zostawił jej As. Długa była ta droga do jaskiń lodowcowych, do puszek. Ellen paplała bez przerwy o czereśniach i hawajskich koktajlach owocowych. Próbowałem o nich nie myśleć. Głód i As ożyli w ten sam sposób. Głód żył w moim brzuchu, tak jak my żyliśmy w brzuchu Asa, zaś As żył w bebechach Ziemi i pragnął, abyśmy wiedzieli o tej analogii. Dlatego wciąż wzmagał w nas głód. Nie da się opisać cierpień wywołanych wielomiesięczną głodówką. A jednak trzymano nas jakoś przy życiu. Żołądki, które są po prostu balonami pełnymi kwasu, bulgocącego i żrącego pienistego kwasu; nieustanny, ostry j jak cierń ból przecina piersi. Ból ostateczny, wrzód ostateczny, rak ostateczny, niedowład ostateczny. Ból bezkresny. I przeszliśmy przez jaskinię szczurów. I przeszliśmy przez buchającą parę. I przeszliśmy przez krainę ślepców. I przeszliśmy przez czarną rozpacz. I przeszliśmy przez padół łez. I na koniec dotarliśmy do jaskiń lodowcowych. Tysiące mil lodu uformowanego w błękitne i srebrne błyski, szklane domy zamieszkałe przez gwiazdy supernowe. Opuszczające się stalaktyty, grube i wspaniałe, powstałe z chęci, by brylanty spłynęły, a następnie zastygły gładkimi, ostrymi kształtami w pełnej gracji nieśmiertelności. Dostrzegliśmy stertę puszek i spróbowaliśmy pobiec do nich. Upadliśmy w śnieg, podnieśliśmy się i biegliśmy dalej, a Benny odepchnął nas i rzucił się na puszki, zagarnął je w łapy i wessał się w nie i wgryzał, nie mogąc ich otworzyć. As nie dał nam narzędzi do otwierania konserw. Benny porwał trzylitrową puszkę skórek guarany i walił nią w lodową ścianę. Lód kruszył się i pryskał, ale puszka tylko się nieznacznie wgniotła i słyszeliśmy nad sobą śmiech tłustej damy, rozchodzący się echem na wszystkie strony tundry, coraz dalej i dalej. Benny całkiem oszalał z wściekłości. Rzucał puszkami, a my grzebaliśmy w śniegu i lodzie, szukając wyjścia z beznadziejnej udręki doznanego zawodu. Nie było jednak żadnego wyjścia. Benny'emu ciekła z ust ślina. Nagle skoczył na Gorristera... W owej chwili ogarnął mnie przeraźliwy spokój. Osaczony przez szaleństwo, osaczony przez głód, osaczony przez wszystko prócz śmierci wiedziałem, że naszym jedynym wyjściem jest śmierć. As trzymał nas sztucznie przy życiu, ale istniała droga do zwycięstwa. Nie do zupełnego zwycięstwa, jednak przynajmniej do spokoju. Oto było moje zadanie. Muszę tylko działać szybko. Benny wyżerał Gorristerowi twarz. Ten leżał na boku, rzucając się w śniegu, a Benny, owinięty wokół niego, potężnymi, małpimi nogami miażdżący Gorristera w pasie. Ręce Benny'ego, zaciśnięte na głowie Gorristera jak dziadek do orzechów i usta, szarpiące delikatną skórę na policzku przeciwnika. Gorrister wrzasnął tak ostrym, rozdzierającym głosem, że popękały stalaktyty; spadły miękko, pionowo w otwierające się przed nimi zaspy śnieżne. Lance, gdzie nie spojrzeć, setki lanc sterczało ze śniegu. Głowa Benny'ego odskoczyła do tyłu, gdyż coś w twarzy Gorristera nagle puściło. Ociekający krwią, surowy biały ochłap ciała wisiał mu z zębów. Czarna na tle białego śniegu twarz Ellen. Maski w kredowej bieli. Nimdok bez żadnego wyrazu, tylko same oczy. Gorrister półprzytomny. Benny jak zwierzę. Wiedziałem, że As da mu poigrać. Gorrister nie umrze, ale Benny napcha sobie żołądek jego twarzą. Obróciłem się lekko w prawo i wyciągnąłem ze śniegu długą, lodową lancę. Wszystko nastąpiło w jednej chwili: Pchnąłem przed siebie olbrzymi, lodowy szpikulec, jak taran wsparty o moje prawe udo. Wbił się w prawy bok Benny'ego, tuż pod żebrami i przechodząc mu przez żołądek do góry, pękł w jego wnętrznościach. Benny zwalił się na twarz i znieruchomiał. Gorrister leżał na plecach. Wyrwałem ze śniegu drugi lodowy szpikulec i w pełnym biegu siadłem na nim okrakiem, wjeżdżając mu ostrzem prosto w gardło. Przeszło na wylot. Gdy go przeszywał sopel, zamknął oczy. Ellen ogarnęło przerażenie z chwilą, gdy zrozumiała moje zamiary. Popędziła na Nimdoka ze stalaktytem w ręku i wbiła mu go w jego rozkrzyczane usta, a siła impetu załatwiła resztę. Gwałtownie odrzucił głowę, jakby przygwożdżono mu ją do śnieżnej skarpy za plecami. Wszystko stało się w jednej chwili. Na mgnienie oka wieczność zastygła w niemym wyczekiwaniu. Słyszałem, jak As bierze oddech. Oto zabrano mu zabawki. Trzy nie żyły i nie nadawały się do naprawy. Posiadał moc i zdolności do przedłużania naszego życia, ale NIE BYŁ Bogiem. Nie mógł przywrócić martwych do życia. Ellen spojrzała na mnie, jej rysy zastygły, hebanowe na tle otaczającego nas śniegu. Prośba i trwoga biły z całej jej postaci, z jej pełnej gotowości postawy. Wiedziałem, że jeszcze jedno uderzenie serca i As nas powstrzyma. Osunęła się po mnie po ciosie, z ust trysnęła jej krew. Nie mogłem zrozumieć wyrazu jej twarzy, ból nie do zniesienia wykrzywił jej policzki, ale to mogło być podziękowanie. Niech to nie będzie niemożliwe. Proszę. *** Mogły upłynąć setki lat. Nie wiem. Przez pewien czas As zabawiał się przyśpieszaniem i opóźnianiem upływu dni w mej świadomości. Wypowiem słowo "teraz". TERAZ. Potrzebowałem dziesięciu miesięcy, aby wypowiedzieć "teraz". Nie wiem. Myślę, że to było setki lat temu. Był wściekły. Nie dał mi pochować trupów. Co za różnica. I tak nie można kopać w stalowej posadzce. Osuszył śnieg. Sprowadził noc. Ryczał i sypał szarańczą. Niczego nie zdziałał: byli martwi. Załatwiłem go. Był wściekły. Poprzednio myślałem, że As mnie nienawidzi. Myliłem się. Tamto nie było nawet cieniem nienawiści, jaką teraz wyciskał z każdego obwodu maszyny. Upewnił się, że będę cierpiał przez wieki i nie skończę ze sobą. Pozostawił mi nietknięty umysł. Mogę nadal marzyć, zastanawiać się, rozpaczać. Pamiętam ich czworo. Chciałbym... Nie, to nie ma sensu. Wiem, że ich uratowałem, wybawiłem od tego, co mnie spotkało, a jednak nie umiem zapomnieć, że ich zabiłem. Twarz Ellen. Nie jest mi lekko. Czasami pragnę... Nieważne. As odmienił mnie dla własnego świętego spokoju. Nie chce, abym w pełnym biegu wleciał na obudowę bloku pamięci i roztrzaskał sobie czaszkę. Albo wstrzymał oddech, aż padnę. Lub rozdarł sobie gardło o zardzewiałą blachę. Tu w dole są lustrzane powierzchnie. Opiszę wam, co widzę. Jestem czymś wielkim, galaretowatym. To coś jest gładko zaokrąglone, bez ust: białe pulsujące dziury, tam gdzie zwykle były moje oczy, wypełnia zgnilizna. Gumowate wyrostki były ongiś moimi ramionami. Zaokrąglone w dole wybrzuszenia, beznogie garby miękkiej, śliskiej substancji. Gdy idę, zostawiam za sobą wilgotny szlak. Krosty chorej, zwyrodniałej szarości pojawiają się i znikają na mojej powierzchni, jakby w środku pulsowało światło. Na zewnątrz pełzam bezgłośnie, ja, stworzenie, którego kształt jest tak nienaturalną karykaturą, że ludzkość jeszcze bardziej ohydnieje z powodu tego odległego podobieństwa. Wewnątrz jestem samotny. Tutaj. Żyjący pod ziemią, pod powierzchnią morza, w trzewiach Asa, którego stworzyliśmy, bo czas nam się marnował i podświadomie musieliśmy wiedzieć, że on może go spędzić lepiej. Przynajmniej ich czworo znajduje się wreszcie w bezpiecznym miejscu. As będzie tym bardziej wściekły. To mi daje odrobinę satysfakcji. A jednak... As wygrał, zwyczajnie... zemścił się... Nie mam ust. A muszę krzyczeć. ---- Autor: Harlan Ellison Kategoria:Opowiadania